Episode 7928 (6th September 2017)
Plot Amelia has invited Daz inside. He notes the plaster on her finger. Jai attempts to set up some new camera equipment he has bought for Nell. Her response underwhelms him and he begins to worry when Nell snatches her bag. Cain calls round his old mates as he desperately tries to find out who took the Bentley. Debbie tells her parents that the insurance company have agreed to pay up. Daz asks Amelia about taking the knife. Amelia agrees not to say anything if Daz gets rid of it. Jai tells Harriet about Nell's photo shoot tomorrow. Harriet suggests they could invite the courier. Charity begins to question if Graham is involved in the car theft - just as the man himself turns up in The Woolpack. Graham inquires if his boss needs to be concerned about the Bentley being stolen but Debbie promises him they have a replacement on the way. Emma is pleased to have Pete back home but she can see Pete is having doubts about ending things with Leyla and they end up arguing. Emma is adamant Pete has had a lucky escape, reminding Pete that Leyla previously cheated with Jai. Pete hits back that Leyla wasn't the one who has cheating, he was. Debbie speaks to the insurance company whilst Charity schmoozes Graham. Jai finds Nell alone in the factory. He fears she may be back on drugs but is stunned when Nell produces a pregnancy test instead. Charity acts like the big businesswoman in front of Graham. At the same time, Debbie finishes her call and informs Ross that the insurance company have backed out of paying as the hotel have footage of a man in a hoodie taking the car using the keys. Jai assures Nell that they are a team so they head back to Holdgate Farm to take the test. Debbie wants to sort things out on her own. Cain and Harriet go for lunch but it's interrupted a call from one of Cain's old acquaintances. Ross listens in as Cain refuses to take part in a dodgy job. Harriet walks out and Cain goes after her. Cain manages to talk Harriet round and they kiss. Daz is reluctant to get rid of the knife but Amelia is adamant he should, so he puts it in the bin. Pete returns to Dale View where Emma is worrying that Pete has been having an affair with Moira. Pete admits it was Priya which disgusts Emma but she agrees to stay out of it. Daz heads back outside to retrieve the knife and is nearly caught by Ross. Ross sneaks into the garage whilst Cain is otherwise engaged with Harriet and removes his phone from his jacket pocket. Nell comes out of the bathroom and tells delighted Jai that she's pregnant. Ross calls round at Butlers Farm and asks Debbie to get Cain's back his phone without him noticing. He explains he tapped up one of Cain's contacts to do a job so that he can get the money she needs. Debbie wonders why Ross wants to do this for her after everything that's happened between them. Cast Regular cast *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Living room and hallway *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes